What if
by Lilou004
Summary: Of course an Elliot and Olivia's story ! Sorry for my bad english... I don't own the character but this is my imagination !
1. Chapter 1

Chapiter 1

Following an investigation particularly difficult for Elliot, Kathy and children are not there to support him. In these times, he always turns to Olivia...

Then Elliot went to her home to discuss, relieve the stress. Olivia leaves enter and offers him a beer and they will sit on the couch. Olivia understands what led Elliot to join in her home and she invites him to speak… After a few moments of silence, Elliot speaks and tells Olivia what is disturbing him… Then he melts into tears. Olivia hugs and consoles him… When Olivia sees Elliot cry, that troubles her a lot...

In a moment of bewilderment and a mutual need for solace, they turn to each other and let themselves be taken by instincts... They love each other passionately just a night. But the morning comes, Olivia and Elliot feel remorse toward Kathy and children. What happened between them was not premeditated but they blame themselves terribly. They do not want to spoil their deep friendship. So after some discussion, they decided to forget what happened and leave it at that. As if nothing had happened.

* * *

_You can find this story on Youtube too..._

_Please leave a review if you like..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapiter 2

But a few weeks later, Olivia discovers she is pregnant and, of course, it can only Elliot's. The same evening, Olivia asks Elliot if they can talk around a glass. At the bar, Olivia asks for an orange juice and Elliot points out that normally she takes rather a beer…

Olivia replies to him that the circumstances push her to change her habits. Elliot frowns… Olivia replies that the doctor advised her not to drink alcohol. Elliot is concerned, is she sick? Olivia resumes, saying she expects a child and she wants to keep it. Elliot swallows a sip of his beer… Pregnant? How?... Oh my God! Their night! he thought.

Olivia looks at Elliot carefully with anxiety… What will Elliot say ? What's he thinking? After a few long minutes, Elliot straightens his head. He looks at Olivia in the eyes, smiles and tells her how much he understands her position. They have already discussed about her desire for children. They discuss about this situation. It's so new to them both. They talk about all the serious consequences that this situation implicates. In the end, Elliot accepts the pregnancy and decides to support Olivia. Whatever happens…

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapiter 3

Two days later, on returning home, Elliot decides to tell Kathy the truth. Gathering his courage in both hands, Elliot sits at the kitchen table and calls Kathy. Entering the room, Kathy wondered what's going on, because Elliot had a weird expression on his face. After a few seconds of silence, Elliot clears his throat and tells her that he must confess something. Concerned, Kathy sits with him.

Elliot begins: This is… doing you remember a month ago, when you were going to your mother's house with the children? Kathy interrupts: You were unfaithful? That's it? But, tell me goddamn! In one breath, Elliot replies that yes, he did have an affair, and Olivia is pregnant. You and Olivia? I thought so! It was already her when we were separated wasn't it? Elliot replies that what she said was not true. That night with Olivia was an accident, a moment of confusion.

Kathy cries silently and Elliot doesn't know what to do. He thought that she would scream, shout, but nothing. Elliot offers his hand to Kathy, but she gets up and violently slaps Elliot before running away. 'Go away! Please! she sobs. Elliot gets up, packs up some stuff and leaves the house. This time their break-up is final. Kathy has always been jealous of the relationship between Elliot and Olivia. It was the last straw…

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapiter 4

Not knowing where to go, Elliot decides to take a room in a hotel near the police post. He only needs to think about some things… A certain discomfort was installed between Olivia and him since that famous night… And this pregnancy will not make things easier…

Yet, he also knew what happened will give Olivia everything she has always desired, fill her with happiness… That moment of confusion between them will make Olivia a mother ! And what great Mother ! Olivia is so gifted with children. He already imagines already her rocking, cuddling their child, breast-feeding the baby. He imagines the glimmer in her eyes when she'll look at this little human being… their little hunk…… or their sweetie little girl! …

But soon, concerns catch up to him. He hasn't forgotten that Olivia has more than 40 years old. He knows that the pregnancy can have some risks and it scares him. He doesn't want anything to happen to Olivia or the baby… He doesn't want there to be any concern at work. What will happen if the captain has to learn that Olivia is expecting his child? The child of his partner ? However one thing is sure : neither he nor Olivia want to change partners or be re-assignment. They are too well together… They like what they are doing so much… But what can he do? ... What can they do ?

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapiter 5

A few days later, after work, Elliot decides to visit Olivia. It's time to discuss all the details, to also tell her that it's over with Kathy… Taking a big breath of fresh air, he knocks on her door. Who is this? Olivia asks. Uh... That's me, Elliot... Opening the door, Olivia asks if everything is ok. More or less Elliot replies... She lets him come in. They sit on the couch. Remembering what happened the last time they sat there, Olivia blushes violently...

Elliot looks at his hands ... He doesn't know where to start ... After a long moment of silence, he turns to Olivia. He says he told the whole truth to Kathy: their night, her pregnancy... He adds that the divorce papers were sent to the lawyer the day before. Olivia is worried... But where does he sleep ? He explains that he is at the hotel for several days... Olivia is speechless...

Changing the subject, Elliot says her again how he wants it to be present for her and for their child... Olivia smiles, she already knows that... Elliot's eyes are attracted by her small flat belly again. He asks her hesitantly if he can put his hands on it... Olivia takes his hand and gently put it on her belly. In a soft voice, she says that he wasn't obliged to ask... That it's his child as much as her... For the first time in the evening, Elliot smiles, his face lights up... Looking up to Olivia's face, he advises her to announce her pregnancy at work quickly... Slowly she tells him not to worry about it...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapiter 6

The following Monday, Olivia asks Captain Cragen if she could talk to him... Captain Cragen enters his office, so they could talk privately. Smiling, Olivia tells him that she is pregnant and that the baby is due a little shy of 8 months. Captain Cragen is speechless. Olivia ? Pregnant ? Oh my God ! After a moment of amazement, he shakes his head and looks at her. He smiles and tells her that he's happy for her. He adds that everything will be done for her at work and that the healthy of her baby during her pregnancy is the most important concern. She was sure that everything was going to go well. She had told Elliot, so she felt like she could do anything.

Upon leaving his office, Captain Cragen gathers the crew. This included Elliot, Fin, Munch, Casey and Huang. He announces the great news ! Olivia is pregnant ! Casey and Fin rush to congratulate her. Fin don't believe it, he don't know what to say. Huang smiles. Munch remarks that after having a mini Elliot, they would have a mini Olivia too. Elliot quietly breathes a sigh of relief. Only Olivia sees him and winks at him. But within the outpouring of joy, Munch frowns. He notes that he didn't know that Olivia had a boy friend or was involved in serious relationship... Olivia blushes but keeps her head high. She explains that there is no father... Everybody look at Olivia with surprise ! Munch asks whether or not she finally decided to consider using a donor. All at once, almost in unison, everyone tell him to shut up.

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapiter 7

The weeks passed, Olivia is now 8 months pregnant. Elliot keeps his promises and supports her with tenderness in all important moments of her pregnancy. Including those that seem insignificant. He arranged himself to be there when she had morning sickness, sleeping sometimes on the couch in her living room to give her space. He accompanied all OBGYN appointments and doctor's appointments lying Captain Cragen to be available... They regularly see each other after work when their work in the office has been particularly difficult. It is now a ritual among them ... They spend most of their evening together sitting on his or her couch to discuss of work, pregnancy, their future child, the future... When they are not together on the evening, they call, talking endlessly into the night... Several times, the team's guys observe their behaviour and they have them almost surprised together... They feel like teenagers sometimes. Elliot and Olivia's relationship evolves into a more intimate one, a sweet complicity develops around their child to be... They even managed to talk about that famous night... Reminiscing and above all, not regretting.

At work, Olivia does the majority of the paperwork (pregnancy requires). She is in her last days before her maternity leave. That day, many detectives are out on the streets. Only Olivia, Elliot, Captain Cragen and 2 other inspectors remain in the police station.

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapiter 8

Suddenly a suspect of a rape case stumbles into the precinct. He is furious. All of a sudden he gets out a semi-automatic and shows it to everyone. He starts screaming that he wants to see the Captain immediately ! Captain Cragen comes out of his office, asking what is going on ! The gunman replies that he wants to know what happened to her, he wants to know who did this to his very good friend Elle. He requires the team to resume the investigation to find the true bastard charged of raping her. He adds that until he gets the answer, he will keep all of them locked up here ! He designates them and he forces them to pile into the captain's office. You, the chef, tell your sheep to look outside for the bastard who did this to her ! And faster than that ! And without surprises ! I don't want to see another cop here, understand ! Captain Cragen agrees. And I know that it's not me! says the guy. His irritation is such that it shakes his weapon in all directions. All comply without making sudden movements. All eyes of terror were on him.

Fear pours into Olivia. She looks at Elliot in the eye and she draws strength to keep her calm. Elliot does the same and their eyes cling to one another a few moments. Olivia raises a protective hand on her rounded belly. Elliot accompanies in the office, a reassuring hand placed on her stomach. Captain Cragen sees this and frowns... Who is there between his two best detectives ? But he takes him again, this is because of the circumstances, fear… What an idiot he is…

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapiter 9

The gunman makes them sit on the floor in the corner of the office. Elliot leans into Olivia's shoulders with his arm and asks her if she is okay. She replies that yes, she is okay, but there is a problem. The guy, who is there waiting for an explanation, is one of the suspects of one of her latest surveys on the ground. Elliot frowns. Olivia explains that she was working with the new colleage who is only staying a few weeks. The case began when Elliot was off to spend the weekend with his children so she works with this new colleage. In all, she is the one who knows this case the best. Olivia sees the concern that this statement causes to Elliot. Captain Cragen also heard. It concerns all of them, and together, they discuss the case. Olivia remembers all the circumstances that led this man to be the suspect. Suddenly, Olivia remembers his name. Marvin... Marvin Kendall. But, she needs the folder that is in her desk with the other unsolved cases.

Captain Cragen calls the gunman and tells him that he needs the folder of the Elle's case. Kendall is very suspicious. He doesn't want anyone to leave the office. He wants everyone to stay put. So by following the instructions of the Captain, Kendall finds the folder on the Olivia's desk. During his searching on Olivia's desk, Kendall discovers a picture of Olivia with her baby brother Simon. Oh my God, he thinks ! He holds the detective in charge of the investigation in the next room !...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapiter 10

Kendall goes back into the office, where they are all kept captive. He is even more livid ! Throwing the rape file at Olivia's face, he then raises his weapon and aims Olivia. His agitation is such that his weapon is constantly moving... Instinctively, Elliot places himself between Olivia and the barrel of the gun. He fears for their lives at all, for her life to it and also for the baby's life...

Kendall screams : So Bitch ! You think I'm the son of a bitch who hurt her ? Who has violated Elle ? Olivia seems petrified. Her fingers are tense with worry on her belly. She lays her fingers on her round stomach, almost shielding her baby from this threat. Kendall accuses : You wanted to quickly finish the case before your maternity leave so you have chosen the first dick came in to play the role of rapist... Stupid slut !

Olivia keeps her emotions in check. She knows she has to keep her cool so that everything goes better. She replies with a calm voice, that she never imagined to be able to have, that she hasn't found the person responsible, and the case is still open. She is always looking for new element to confine the rapist's mind. That the whole team, all officers are on the lookout for any new information that maybe can help to solve a case like this. The guy interrupts Olivia, screaming that they have a big interest to find the solution quickly ! He finally turns down his gun. Olivia has found the right words to calm him down. Elliot let's out a deep sigh of relief. He then realizes that during all this time he just held his breath. He is not the only one, Captain Cragen and the two police officers did as well.

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapiter 11

Forgetting where they are and in the presence of who they are, Elliot and Olivia huddle in the arms of one another. Elliot puts down his hand gently on the rounded belly of Olivia and asks her if they are both okay, the baby and her. Olivia whispers to him that she is okay even if she has known to be better. She adds that she is afraid... Oh not so much for her but for the baby... She tells him that because she was so scared, the baby was moving around inside of her. It was like the baby knew that there was trouble. Elliot tries to reassure Olivia as much as he can... This is this moment that the baby chooses to give a small blow to her mother, just under Elliot's hand. Olivia and Elliot get lost in the eyes of one another and smile. The baby kicks again plus or minus strong... Olivia tells him that the baby should play football… Elliot winks and replies or maybe he is just dancing... Captain Cragen has not lost a crumb of this exchange. The light just comes on his mind. And Cragen just does not believe it ! From observing Elliot and Olivia's actions toward one another, he understands that his best detectives will soon have a baby together ! He includes better different situations encountered in recent months... How could he be so blind, he wondered...

Meanwhile, outside the precinct, it is the effervescence. Munch, notified by phone, is on the scene and takes the problem in to his hands. The precinct was evacuated, the SWAT team arrived and quickly goes up. Munch assesses the risks and tries to speak with the hostage negotiators for knowing his demands... At the same time the police chief and Casey arrive...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapiter 12

Amid the unrest, Munch quickly understands that they could not find the solution to this file open since 6 months in just a few hours... He immediately warned the police chief, Casey and the head of SWAT. After discussion, they realize they have no choice, they will take their act... The SWAT team prepares and takes the attitude... On the outside, Munch, Fin and Casey are waiting anxiously... The tension is palpable. Provided that all goes well...

In the office, discussions are underway between the detectives, they analyze again all the elements contained in the file... The discussions are infertile because they are still missing several pieces to their puzzle... All are aware that this does nowhere but it runs to appease Kendall. His gestures become more calm, the light of fury in his eyes extinguished gradually. Kendall realizes he made a mistake by taking them hostage. And then this woman, the detective, she seems to have heart to find the culprit. He does not know what to do...

Elliot notices the discreet movements outside the office. Fortunately for them, Kendall turns his back on the window and sees nothing. Elliot tries discreetly to warn Captain Cragen but the information does not seem to pass... Elliot knows he must ensure that Kendall stays alive, otherwise Olivia does not go over. Mentally he prepares himself to do everything possible. It's this time that the SWAT chooses to start his intervention...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapiter 13

Suddenly a loud bang resounds and everyone jumps. The two windows of Cragen's office shatter. Silencing his fears, Elliot rushes over to Kendall's hand and rips off his semi-automatic. One member of the SWAT team plates Kendall to the ground and then handcuffs him. Kendall does no resist. In a sense he is relieved that it ends like that. The SWAT evacuates. Paramedics take over to ensure that the hostages (especially Olivia and her baby) are doing well. Seeing that everything is in order, they go away after Olivia refuses to go under observation at the hospital... She feels good and prefers to rest at home. Munch, Fin and Casey arrive in turn and they shake Olivia in their arms. Olivia laughs and tells them not to worry, she is well ! Amid all his effusions, Elliot sees that Captain Cragen stands out and makes a strange head. Olivia announces that she will go home.

That's when Captain Cragen chooses to ask Elliot and Olivia to follow him to talk privately. Elliot and Olivia look each other and follow the captain in the interrogation room. They had just closed the door on them when the captain asks them with a hard voice when they thought to tell him the truth... Elliot and Olivia look at each other not knowing what to say. Cragen says he thought they were friends, they had confidence in him... After a moment of silence, Olivia tries to speak but Cragen cut her off by telling them to leave home. He then leaves the room...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapiter 14_

Elliot and Olivia are acting like two idiots, not knowing what to do. Olivia's eyes are full of tears. Elliot takes her by the arm and says that he will drive her home. The driving is done in total silence. Arriving home, Elliot takes Olivia in his arms and she finally lets the tears escape. The ones she was holding back since Captain Cragen left the interrogation room. After a long time, Olivia's tears are drying. After this loosening of the pressure, it arises tiredness. Elliot leads her in her room. Like a child, Olivia let him to do everything. Elliot assists her to undress and put on her more casual clothing, and then he held her on the bed to lie down. Olivia asks him to stay with her. Elliot replies not to worry, that he is just going into the living room. But Olivia asks him to lie with her and to keep her against him. Elliot obeys, and certain serenity pervades them slowly. After a while, Olivia turns to Elliot and says she was never afraid of her life. Finally she says that yes, with Gitano's case. Elliot replies that for him it was even worse than the Gitano's case, and right then he tightens his grip around her. Then Elliot admits to her in a whisper that he loves her. Olivia asks him if this is really true. Elliot says that he finally understood while Kendall was so close to shoot her. Olivia smiles and whispers in his ear that she also loves him with all her heart. Then Elliot's phone starts to ring, Maureen is trying to reach him. Olivia smiles and encourages him to respond...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapiter 15_

After hanging up on his daughter, Elliot turns to Olivia. He asks her if she has a problem with him going to see his children for reassurance. Olivia smiles and tells him not to worry, that he can even stay for dinner with them if he wants. She will take the opportunity to take a nap because she feels tired. Elliot smiles and thanks her. He promises her to come back home after his dinner with his children. He gives her a little kiss on the neck and he stands up. He turns to her and told her not to forget that he loves her, but Olivia is already asleep. Elliot smiles and passes through the kitchen to prepare a little something for her to eat when she wakes up. After having left a note beside her plate, he leaves the apartment to join his children.

For his part, Captain Cragen begins to feel remorse. Of course he is disappointed that Elliot and Olivia did not entrust their secret in him. But after reflection, he finally understands the reasons, which pushed them to remain silent. He then wonders if the other team members are aware. He proposes to Munch, Fin and Casey to join him for coffee. Using these methods cops, Cragen tests his team and, must face the facts. No one is aware of Elliot and Olivia! He regrets his view of behaviour toward his two detectives' growth. Finishing his coffee, he apologizes to the team and goes to Olivia's apartment. He must apologize.

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapiter 16_

The night fell and Elliot had been gone almost five hours now. Olivia awakes with stomach pain, but she does not care more than that. With everything that happened today, stress, nervousness, it seems natural to her that her belly was a little tense and painful. Not being very hungry, she settles comfortably against his pillows and raises a protective hand on her tense belly. Time passes but the pain is becoming more violent. Aware that work began, Olivia stands up slowly, and while speaking to her baby she returns to her living room to call the emergency...

Meanwhile, Captain Cragen arrives at the building where Olivia lives, and she allows him to enter the building. Arriving at her door, he knocks. He is surprise to get no response, so he insists. Then he hears a moan. The concern reads on his face... "Olivia ? Olivia ?" A small voice reaches to him... "I am... on the way..." After a while, Olivia eventually opens the door and the Captain Cragen discovers her, folded in half, a hand tensed on her belly. Worried, Cragen takes things into his own hands. It helps Olivia to settle on the sofa. Then he calls Elliot to tell him to come immediately because Olivia will have her baby soon. Olivia tells Cragen that when he knocked on her door, she was about to call an ambulance, but she did not have time. So Cragen calls the emergency to send an ambulance. Olivia's face is tense increasingly often with pain...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapiter 17_

Tears begin to flow along the cheeks of Olivia. She looks at Captain Cragen and asks him forgiveness for not having said anything. Captain Cragen bends down to live up to Olivia and tells her that he understands. He also apologizes to the scene they made in the interrogation room. Olivia smiles through her tears and then a further contraction terrace her. When the pain fades, she looks up at Captain Cragen and as she is sobbing, says that she is afraid. That she wants Elliot here with her. Cragen replies he will be there soon, he is on the way. Realizing that the contractions of Olivia are really close and powerful, Cragen wishes to know how far apart they are. Olivia cannot answer. She explains that the work had already started, when the pain has finally awakened her. Olivia announces to the captain that she can no longer wait, that the baby is coming right now! Cragen understands that neither Elliot nor the ambulance will arrive in time. Pulling up his sleeves, Cragen goes to wash his hands and returns with Olivia to deliver the small Benson-Stabler baby. The emotions are scrambling in his head. Provided that everything goes well...

Elliot finally arrives at the apartment of Olivia. Leaving his car in double file, it rushes into the building and then climbs the stairs four by four. Arriving on the floor, he hears someone screaming and recognizes the voice of Olivia. He rushes and opens the door of her apartment...

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapiter 18_

Elliot remains open-mouthed at the sight that he discovered. Olivia is extended out on the couch and Captain Cragen holds a tiny baby in his arms. Tears of joy come to his eyes. Captain Cragen looks up his eyes and then sees the proud papa on the doorstep. With a huge smile Cragen says, 'Congratulations, Daddy! It's a girl!' Then Cragen deposits the small baby in the arms of her mother who is weeping for joy this time. Olivia observes with admiration her daughter and then looks up to Elliot. She apologizes, telling him how she knew his desire for a boy. Elliot approaches and takes them in his arms. He raises his eyes to his tiny princess then on his Olivia. He assures her that everything is perfect contrary. Like that he has a miniature replica of the most beautiful woman in his life. Following this moment, Elliot takes tenderly the lips of his companion. Captain Cragen smiles and turns to the door. He then discovers Reen, Leen, Dickie and Lizzie. All smile, even if Leen seems more tense. Leaving the all-new family, Cragen goes down to wait for the ambulance.

Reen draws the attention of his father and Olivia in striking against the flying of the door. They raise their eyes and discover the four seniors of Elliot. Olivia takes the floor and invites them to come see their new sister. Dickie says to his father that he is very good at having girls! And a fourth sister to mess around with him! Fortunately there is Eli! This reflection makes them all laugh a lot.

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapiter 19_

At the foot of the building, Captain Cragen is finally joined by paramedics. Cragen tells them that they could have been faster, and that they don't need to run because the baby girl is already born without them. He leads to the apartment and he is at the heart affected by the vision of this great family gathered around his new member. The only one who is missing is the little Eli, he thinks. Olivia did not miss the return of Captain Cragen among them. She smiles and looks in Cragen in the eyes, she tells her daughter that "Grandpa Don" seems very touched. Captain Cragen blushes and Lizzie goes to hug Cragen in her arms. She thanks him for being there to help Olivia have her little sister. Reen chases, saying she had never seen "Grandpa Don" blushing so much both before and everyone bursts out laughing!

Amidst all this, paramedics bring everyone to a reality more down to earth. In effect they ask everyone to go outside to examine the baby and her mother. Everyone goes outside except Elliot, who stays with his two women. Everything is fine for the small princess, and the new mother is just tired - nothing more normal. Then Elliot accompanies Olivia and the small baby in the ambulance, which leads them to motherhood. Lizzie and Dickie go with Cragen to also reach the hospital. On the way, Grandpa Don asks the children to call Casey, Munch and Fin to tell them the news, and ask them to join everyone at the hospital. Meanwhile, Reen and Leen make a detour by the house of their mother to go for Eli because they know that seeing Eli will excite their father.

* * *

_Please leave a review..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapiter 20_

In the waiting room of motherhood, this is the effervescence. All arrived and this is 9 people who are anxiously waiting the permission to go see the new mother and baby. Many questions arise. Munch puts feet in the flat by asking why all the Stabler children here. Reen turns to Captain Cragen. Then taking a deep breath, she replies that they are here to see their new sister.. Fin is shocked. Elliot and Olivia? Together? Cragen shakes his head. Casey smiles and Munch, for once, is speechless. Then the circumstances of confinement are putting on the agenda by Lizzie. All the Stabler children want to hear the story of "Grandpa Don", the hero of the day! Captain Cragen is uncomfortable. A nurse saves him, announcing they can see the little new family. She adds with a harsh voice that they should take care not to tire the young mother. They join Olivia's room and discover a touching picture: Olivia watching Elliot rocked the small girl. Munch attacks directly, So guys! You are gifted, tell me, for the concealment. Elliot and Olivia look each other, embarrassed. Meanwhile, Fin and Casey tell him to shut up. Dickie approaches the bed and Elliot puts his little sister in his arm. Eli takes advantage of move into his father's arm. Casey raises the question everyone is asking: What is the name of this little princess ? Olivia says Alexandra. Elliot precise that Alexandra Serena Benson-Stabler. Olivia replies, Just Stabler, my love." All smiles in this touching family picture...

** THE END **

_Please leave a review..._

_This was my first fanfiction..._**  
**


End file.
